Plot Bunnies 1
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: These are a collection of drabbles that are based on the Ipod/Droid challenge. I thought it might be fun to try it with Gilligan's Island. It's rated T for some suggestions in a couple of the drabbles. Enjoy! R&R! If you want me to continue with this just let me know and I'll try to post more every week.


**AN: **I thought this might be a great idea to bring here since my other fandoms have done this. It's called the Ipod/Droid challenge or in my case I like to call them Plot Bunnies because they can inspire a tale or two. So if you like and want to try yourself here are the rules:

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like. (However, I always break this rule as I can't always confine my muse)

2. Put your music player on shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song begins and stop when the song finishes.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

6. Have fun doing it!

Try it out and see what you think. Also, if you feel inspired by any of these short tales to expand upon it you have my permission to use it. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or the titles of these songs.

* * *

**Plot Bunnies**

**Lovefool-The Cardigans (3:20)**

She watched him from afar as he skipped rocks, wishing she could tell him how she felt, but feared she'd scare him off. She knew his secret and wondered if he'd ever love again, she'd never break his heart like that last girlfriend he had. Why couldn't he see that she'd do anything for him, that she wanted to be loved just as much as he did.

* * *

**Don't Forget-Demi Lovato (3:42)**

He hated mailing these stupid letters to Mary Ann's boyfriend. Didn't she like him more than a friend? He hoped they'd never get rescued because then maybe she'd see how much he cared for her and forget this creep that didn't deserve her. Was he really thinking this? Was he jealous? When did this happen? Was it the first time she came aboard the S.S. Minnow or when Mrs. Howell tried to set them up?

* * *

**Leather and Lace-Stevie Nicks & Don Henley (3:54)**

They stood silent, gazing up at the full moon. The waterfall the only sound as he held her hand and she leaned closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she sighed contently. It had been an hour earlier they had blurted out their feelings for each other, needing one another because life without the other would never be the same.

* * *

**You Are My Sunshine-Elizabeth Mitchell (2:48)**

He was her sunshine. He gave her life new meaning, no matter what he did. His smile, his boyish charm, and his heart of gold always brightened her day. His stories were fantastical as were his dreams and even some of his ideas, but no matter their situation he was her ray of light. If he weren't here this island home would be dreary.

* * *

**Killing Me Softly With His Song-The Fugees (4:52)**

She watched dreamily as Gilligan was fishing for dinner and wished he was manhandling her the way he was with that fishing pole. When would she muster up the courage to tell him how she felt? She knew how he felt, she read the parts of his diary that mentioned her. Maybe she should lose her diary and have him find it, but he'd never read it or would he? He is the curious type. She sighed going back to her daydreams while watching him fish.

* * *

**Hello-Lionel Richie (4:11)**

He watched them talking and wondered if it was possible, were they...no...he was with Ginger. Why should he be jealous if she chose the Professor over him? He wasn't anything special, but he had to approach and interrupt.

"Hi, Professor. Hi, Mary Ann."

"Hi, Gilligan," they greeted in unison.

He saw it. That glimmer in her eyes. Was it really there? He noticed her eyes never lit up when the other men approached, but reserved just for him as well as that smile. Did she really like him the way he always dreamt about?

"Are you busy, Mary Ann?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go butterfly hunting?"

"Sure."

She ran off to get the nets and he threw a warning glance at the Professor, that if he noticed never thought anything of it.

* * *

**Land of Confusion-Genesis (4:46)**

Headhunters, cannibals, astronauts, mad scientists, and robots? What was with this island? Wasn't this an uncharted island? Was this an experiment by the government that they didn't know about? If they were, what was the purpose? The other question dogging him was, if the Professor knew so much why couldn't he build a seaworthy boat or raft and was Gilligan really that clumsy that he screwed up most of their rescues? He knew his little buddy, but no one was that clumsy or ignorant, were they? These were the thoughts that plagued the Skipper when he couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Renegade-Styx (4:14)**

Gilligan was dreaming about being an outlaw of the West and how the law finally caught up with him. He awaited his sentence behind bars with Marshal Skipper guarding his door, laughing as his deputy, the Professor, lost another round of poker to him.

"By the way, Marshal, what was this renegade's crime?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"He stole a kiss from sweet, innocent Mary Ann."

"That's a crime?"

"In these parts they are, he didn't properly court her."

* * *

**Porn Star Dancing-My Darkest Days (3:19)**

Oh God, she could wiggle and even when she was standing still her body spoke volumes. Was he really thinking about the redhead again when he should be thinking of a way to get off this island or help Gilligan out of another mess. Maybe he didn't want to get rescued especially when he wanted to see more of what that movie star could do with her body. Yes, maybe he could sabotage their attempts to get off the island in a way. They didn't know any different since they all looked to him for answers.

* * *

**Take a Chance on Me-ABBA (4:03)**

She could see him reading his comics out of the corner of her eye while she did the dishes. Didn't he know she existed or did Ginger scar him from all the times she used her sex appeal to get something from him and now he was probably terrified of girls. She sighed loudly in frustration and he heard. He got up and noticed she was scrubbing one of the plates roughly.

"Are you mad at that plate, Mary Ann?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the dish back into the sink.

"No, Gilligan, just a stubborn spot won't come out."

"Do you want me to help?"

"If you want to."

He rolled up his sleeves and helped her out. When they were finished she thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek which made him blush. He kissed her back on the cheek before grinning and running off into the jungle leaving her confused, but hopeful.


End file.
